1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gray code counter and a display device provided with the gray code counter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a Gray code counter that counts a number of clocks and outputs a Gray code according to the number of clocks counted. The Gray code is a binary code in which a change between two successive numbers is represented by a change from “0” to “1” or from “1” to “0” in only one bit. The Gray code counter can reduce power consumption and a counting error compared with other common counters. Detailed information on the Gray code counter is disclosed in Japanese patent Application Publication Nos. H6-53818 and 2003-283331, for example.
With the conventional Gray code counter, however, there is a problem that high speed operation is not possible because a Gray code generation circuit is too complicated and a critical path that determines a delay time of a signal is too long.